


Day 247

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [247]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [247]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 247

Felras tried to stick close to Paherial as the elves wandered through Darktown. Paherial had taken him to some dangerous places in the past few months but most of those places were at least honest about it. Ancient rubies filled with traps were only dangerous until you found the traps. Giant bears wouldn’t bother you if you stayed out of their dens... usually. But the dark shadows moving through Darktown could have been urchins afraid of them or muggers waiting to look for the right time for an ambush or even humans just waiting for a chance to knife an elf.

On Worthy’s recommendation, they were looking for a Coterie representative to seek permission to rob the auction house. Chances were good that if they pulled off the heist, they would be gone before the thieves’ guild had time to retaliate, but Paherial didn’t like to count on things going well.

“Being a Lord of Fortunes means mastering both the highs and lows of chance,” he liked to say.

Felras followed the older man as he asked around about the Coterie. He saw many young humans and elves around his own age coming to and from a small stall in the underground area. Fellas wandered over to investigate, keeping his attention unfocused, darting to every shadow in case it hid an enemy. 

To his surprise, the stall seemed to be full of shoes. The woman behind the stall was handing them out to the children who came by. There was something else behind the stall as well, sketches, dozens of them. Most seemed to depict children, presumably the same one who came by her stall. They were incredibly detailed and Felras was impressed. Some of her work was better than the pieces he and Paherial were often hired to steal.

“Hello,” she called out as Felras approached. “I haven’t seen you here before, do you need shoes?”

“Oh, um… no,” Felras said, embarrassed. He looked down at his shoes, nothing fancy but they did the trick. The woman followed his gaze and nodded.

“Well met,” she said. “My name is Greta.”

“Felras,” said Felras. “I was just looking at your sketches.”

“These?” Greats said looking at the pictures. “It’s just something for me to pass the time. I’m not that good.” She gave a nervous laugh, and moved to try to obscure her work.

“Do you think you could draw a design on a shield?” Felras asked. He showed her the pictures of the Harrowmont crest. “It’s...” he paused. “It’s a present for a friend. He is in the merchant’s guild and is really interested in Orzammar history.”

Felras reached into his coin pouch. He was never sure what amounts were appropriate to give to people. Some nations dealt in silver and ten coins was a lot, in other places people would scoff at that amount. Once while in Antiva, Paherial had said a reward of five thousand andris was not worth their time.

“How much would it cost for a shield about this big?” he asked, holding his hands up to show the approximate size.

“Maybe a silver,” she said with a shrug. That sounded like far too little for a work of art no matter where they were.

“I’ll be back soon with the shield and paints for you to work on,” he said. “I’ll pay you an extra two silver if you keep it a secret. I want to surprise my friend and he comes down here sometimes to do some shopping.”

Greta was about to respond when Paherial grabbed Felras by the arm and started dragging him towards the lift to Lowtown.

“We need to leave now,” he hissed.

“What’s going on?” Felras asked. It was rare to see Paherial so agitated.

“Varric is apparently on good terms with the Coterie,” Paherial said. “They won’t give us leave to rob him. In fact they might warn him of our presence. This will make life difficult for us and we should probably lay low for awhile.”


End file.
